


I Love and Hate the robonoids

by MoozallaFirefocc80



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lapis never gives hugs, PTSD, Stevonnie is a frickin coolio, Their fighting because Lapis ditched her and took the barn 0_0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoozallaFirefocc80/pseuds/MoozallaFirefocc80
Summary: Peridot gets seriously hurt, and Lapis nearly dispates her form. Also this is sort of canon but there are plot holes. Because idk where Lapis is, or wth the others would join up but...





	I Love and Hate the robonoids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i'm sorry if I accidently refered to Stevonnie as 'she' at least once. I know they aren't a she or a he. Also Writing for Garnet is literally the hardest thing I've ever done.

The ruins of the abandoned Colony on the jungle moon was unsteady and dangerous. Garnet concluded it had been attacked by the strange creatures that lived on it. Which although it made sense: it wasn’t the truth. 

 

Stevonnie was sure it had been abandoned because it had something to do with Pink Diamond, but they weren’t ready to tell her about that just yet. Right now everyone had to focus on getting off the moon with Lars. After Lars had saved them from inside the moons base. They decided to have a look around it with their reinforcements. 

 

Which lead to now with all the crystal gems trying to get Lars out of space quick and safe. Crouching beside a tall rock that almost formed a wall they all successfully hid from the robonoids coming from Emeralds ship. Stevonnie crouched a bit lower hoping the scanning would stop. They surveyed the area left and right: Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl were crouched below the rock. With Peridot, Lars, and Lapis all against a rock right across from them. All they had to do was walk across undetected by the robonoids. Easy peasy. 

 

 

Lars went first walking confidently, and allowing the scanners of almost every robonoid scan him. Before diving back where Stevonnie and the rest of the gems were. 

 

 

Stevonnie glanced over to Peridot and Lapis. The robonoids were getting much more suspicious, and began slowly moving forward. Peridot peaked around the corner a bit, and watched them get closer. Lapis had her hands intertwined and large lines under her eyes. She was staring at Peridot who seemingly wasn’t nearly as heartbroken as Lapis about their relationships issues. It scared Lapis, Stevonnie could see it in her eyes. Peridot turned to her, “Its your turn now.”

 

 

Lapis was practically shaking with fear by now, and Peridot urging her on wasn’t helping.  
“It’s okay,” Peridot said, putting their petty argument about Lapis leaving too the side for now, “I’ll be right behind you.” Peridot grabbed Lapis’ hands, “Just look at Steven. And you’ll be over there before you know it.”

 

 

Lapis bit her lip but nodded. She could easily fly across, she was fast enough to go completely undetected. The only one in real danger was Peridot. She could run fast on her hands and feet but she wouldn’t be quite fast enough.

 

 

Lapis nodded again with determination, and spread her wings. She had to go she was wasting time. She stood quickly and began to flap her wings a bit. And she bolted. Stevonnie wanted to applaud her she was getting over here at record speeds. Lapis had been eyeing Stevonnie. She had been smirking to Lars. She had been listening to what Peridot had said. Until she wasn’t. She was gaining confidence rather fast, and in the high of flight she decided to look around a bit. Uh-oh. She stopped quicker than Steven had ever seen her before, and stared at the robonoids. The scanners slowly worked their way up her ankles.

 

 

“Lapis!” Stevonnie whisper yelled, “Come here!!...hurry!!”  
By then the scanners were on her upper thighs, and although her gem was on her back she would still go detected by the time it scanned it. Her tummy, her lower back. Suddenly a green figure appeared from nearby Lapis, and Stevonnie was a bit shocked that she actually got their in time. But in the span of time between the robonoid detecting Lapis’ gem and Peridot jumping up to shove Lapis was possibly a millisecond, before everything in the area went white, white, white. 

 

Stevonnie could only see a split second of everything and everyone being thrown backwards from where they stood.

 

A loud explosion sounded as Stevonnie hit something hard before everything went from white to black.  
They felt themselves trying to wake up, and their hearing began to ring. It was so loud and unsettling it made them sick to their stomach. Something was on her legs. Their eyes opened slowly to find a large pillar from the Diamond Shrine had fallen onto them. 

 

Flashes of the events before played through their mind. They couldn’t quite remember what happened or how long ago, but they knew they had to get moving.

 

They stumbled to their feet, and coughed up some debris, “Are you okay?” They asked.

 

“Yes but my head hurts.”

“Lets find the others.”

 

Peridot and Lapis hopefully. The further they walked the more a strange sent filled the air. It was a strange burning smell, which seemed to strengthen the sick stomach they had. 

 

“Peridot!!” A voice yelled. Followed by someone else calling the same name, and one more calling for Stevonnie. 

 

“Lars!” they yelled. No response.

“Amethyst!”

“Stevonnie!” Amethyst’s distant voice yelled.

“Amethyst!?” 

“Stevonnie!” the voice was getting much closer, “Guys over here!” Amethyst yelled.

“Amethyst!” Stevonnie yelled again before they were greeted with arms circling around them. Garnets. Pearls. Amethysts.

“Awe dude I’m glad you’re alright.”

“What about Peridot?”

“We’ll find her,” Garnet answered coolly. 

“Are you okay?” Pearl asked quickly. Grabbing them everywhere.

“I’m okay. My head kinda hurts.”

“You’ll be fine,” Garnet concluded, and reached for their shoulders, “We need to find the others.”

Stevonnie looked at her with brief shock before closer her mouth and nodding, “hmm,” she agreed determined.

 

The four of them split up to look for Lars, Lapis, and Peridot. A small grunt filled the area Stevonnie was in, and she began searching the area, “Lars?” she asked, “Its me Stevonnie.”

 

“Steven!” Lapis yelped from below some ruble, “Steven!”

 

“Hang on!” They yelled. And began shoving the rocks and debris away from her. They lifted her bridal style up out of the ruble, “You okay?” they started to ask but Lapis was flailing around trying to get out of their grasp.  
“We have to find her!” Lapis yelled, before spreading her wings and taking flight.

 

“A thanks would’ve been nice,” Stevonnie mumbled crossing her arms, “Lapis wait up!”

 

“Peridot!” Lapis yelled. And dropped to her feet when she saw something moving in the ruble, she knelt and began moving some things, “Peridot!!-hmmm.” She said as she was greeted by Lars’ face. She stood and held the bridge of her nose. A piece of the diamond shrine had fallen onto him.

 

“Little help,” Lars said to Stevonnie. They had been so engrossed in Lapis that they nearly forgot about him, “Oh sorry!” they said as they extended their hands to help hoist him from the ruble. 

 

And with that the others came running from every direction, “Are you okay?,” Pearl asked, “We heard yelling and came as fast as we could.” Each of them had their weapons drawn, and seemed a bit scared.

 

“We’re wasting time,” Lapis said through grit teeth.

 

“What’s the rush man? I just got crushed by a giant lady,” Lars asked.

 

“Did you not see what just happened?” Lapis growled.

 

“Freaking out isn’t helping anything!!” Amethyst yelled.

 

“Amethyst is right. If we want to find Peridot we’re going to have to stay calm and work together,” Garnet ordered.

 

“Well where could she possibly be?” Pearl asked  
clutching her spear to her body.

“Lets split up, and find out,” Garnet said.

 

Stevonnie looked down the small area they had taken the responsibility to search in. They retraced their steps. And headed back to the spot they were hiding behind the wall. “Okay. Let’s think. We were standing here.” They sat their palm against the wall to keep steady. The area near it was much more rigid than before. At the end of the wall was the spot Lapis was originally in when she was paralyzed with fear. They walked over, and finally let go of the wall, “Ashes,” they said as they dusted their hands off, “But their streaked against the wall this way.” Stevonnie crouched, and found more streaks of ashes leading to the direction Peridot had been in. Stevonnie’s eyes followed them up the side of the rock Peridot had originally been hiding behind, “Where are you Peridot?” they whispered. They began walking closer to it, and the closer they got the more they heard a low humming noise. Everything went dark suddenly before a pulse of sound and color followed it. This continued for several more beats before it stopped entirely.

 

They rounded the corner, and found nothing, “What?” they asked confused, “I thought we-“ suddenly the floor was gone from right below them. They screamed loudly as they fell about 10 feet from where they originally were. They stood and grabbed her head, and winced, “Steven I think we have a concussion.”

 

“Concussion?”

 

“It’s when your brain hits your skull,” she supplied.

 

“Oh. Ow,” he responded, through Stevonnie of course, “Whoa.”

 

“What happened here?” Stevonnie walked further on, and as they went they noticed the ground was getting steeper below them. They looked around, a large dome had been formed into the ground. They continued walking until something caught their foot.

 

And then they fell. Sitting up, they turned to look at the area behind them. Peridot. Peridot, “PERIDOT!!” Stevonnie yelled. They crawled over to her. She was laying on her side, and her hair was all blown to the right side of her head. They gripped her shoulder and flipped her to face them. A bolt of electricity bounced between them, “OW!” They held their hand in the other and glanced at Peridot. They could see a white hand print on her shoulder. It flickered every color of the rainbow before flickering to green again. Her eyes were closed, and her eyebrows looked non-existent. ‘What’s going on?’ They thought. Then they heard the humming again. They lowered their head to Peridot, and turned their head to listen. Her body was humming? Then blots of color filled the area.

 

“Oh no,” Stevonnie said, “Peridot? Are you okay?” Peridots body began to shapeshift Like Amethysts when she reformed. It turned white, yellow, orange, and then every other color imaginable. They fell apart.

 

“Whats happening Steven?” Connie asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” he said with tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Steven!” Lapis yelled from the ground they fell from, and the others stood nearby. One by one they slid down the side of it.

 

“Steven!” Garnet yelled, “Connie!”

 

“Garnet!” they yelled together.

 

“Garnet. Peridot she-“ Pearl said before she was shoved roughly by Lapis who had finally caught up.

 

Lapis was taken aback by the sight literally, “Peridot?” she whispered frantically. No response. Nothing, “Peridot?” she asked again her voice cracking, “Peridot!?!” she leaned up a bit, and clutched onto the frayed hair that seemed to have been blown to one side of her head, “Please, No,” she whispered with tears in her eyes. She sniffled, and bit her lip before she flung the palm of her hand against the left side of Peridots face. Her head fell back, but still no response, “WAKE UP!!” Lapis screamed in her face, “Please!” she said breaking down, as she continued slapping her left and right, “Please!!” Each time her face was struck it would lose its color before going right back to green.

 

Amethyst sighed annoyed, while Pearl sat with a confused look. They both looked to Garnet who had been holding the bridge of her nose in her hand. She walked over to Lapis and shoved her out of the way harshly. 

 

Lapis seemed angry and tried to attack Garnet, but was quickly stopped by Amethyst who held her back. She fought and fought, but without water nearby she was helpless.

 

Garnet fazed her glasses off and her gauntlets on. She grabbed Peridot and for once she didn’t flicker or hum like before. Just laid motionless. Garnet turned her over on her stomach, and found a large black hole forming in her back. It wasn’t big, but it was scary.

 

“What is that?!?” Pearl asked.

 

“It wasn’t there before!” Connie yelled recalling the events before, “We saw her! She was fine, until-“

 

“Until you touched her,” Garnet concluded.

 

Lapis elbowed Amethysts face who had been caught up in Garnet and Connie’s conversation, and scurried to where Garnet was.

 

“What does that mean?” she asked.

 

“It means you made it worse by slapping her,” Amethyst said holding her nose.

 

“Lapis,” Garnet said, “I need you to talk to stay calm. Not for me. But for her.”

 

Lapis bit her lip, sniffled again, and nodded slowly.  
“Good,” she replied, “Amethyst, Pearl. I need you two to be ready in case something bad happens.”

 

Steven translated that to, if I can’t help Peridot detain Lapis as quickly as you can.

 

They nodded, and drew their weapons. Lapis got a bit closer, and slid her hands up near Peridot. It looked as though she wanted to touch her, but was holding back.  
Garnet lifted her hands from Peridot and began rubbing them together. Sparks of electricity formed until they were crackling with light and energy. Suddenly she flung them back down to Peridot. Causing her to begin smoking, and her hand began fading away. She withdrew her hands.

 

Lapis gripped at her own hair, “Stop!!”  
“Wait!” Garnet said and watched as Peridots form began glowing and humming like a high voltage electric fence. Her gauntlets were steaming, and she threw her hands back down again. Large lines of light began shooting up from her, and out every direction. The sight would have been beautiful if it weren’t for the circumstances. Lapis was hysterical, and Garnet held her back with ease....

 

Until suddenly they all slammed back down into her again. Making a strange noise like when a fuse has been lit.

 

Peridot stopped glowing, and laid flat on her back. Her body flickered a few times before her hands began moving. Clench. Unclench. And the same with her toes. Curl. Uncurl.

 

Lapis crawled to her, and Garnet backed away, “Peridot,” she whispered as she gripped her face in her hand. There was no stopping the tears coming from her eyes. They trickled one by one onto Peridots face and visor, “Please. Please… please wake up.” She sniffled, “Wake up.”

 

Slowly green slits peaked open to look at her. She blinked a few times, “Lapis?” she said.

 

“Peridot!” she replied happily, but continued crying, “Y-You!” she bit her lip and shut her eyes tight, before bursting into sobs again, “You were hit! You almost!”  
Peridot raised her hand up to Lapis’ back, and rubbed in circles, “Its okay,” by then she was nearly choking on tears, “It’s okay.” peridot said again. Lapis nodded and leaned down quickly, and laid her head in the nape of Peridots neck. There she continued to sob, but they were muffled by Peridots hair.

 

Peridot was so shocked by the affection her jaw dropped. What happened? 

 

Lapis sat up, and gripped at Peridots hair. Still sobbing loudly. Peridot patted her and rubbed her, but Lapis wouldn’t calm down. Peridot could hardly focus. Lapis hugged her. She had never hugged her before.

 

“Do you want to sit up?” Lapis asked with a crackly and shaky voice. 

 

Peridot nodded but didn’t speak as Lapis pulled her up into a sitting position. She stared at Lapis with glazed eyes. Her body hurt, but her mind was gone. Lapis interrupted the thought when she pulled her roughly into another hug. She sat her chin on Peridots shoulder, and she felt Lapis’ tears running down her back.

 

She gave a small smile to the others, and hooked her arms around Lapis’ torso, which caused Lapis’ hold to tighten. Peridot knew the moment would end eventually, but she took advantage of the situation and kept her hold on Lapis leaning her head against hers, and closing her eyes. This would never happen at home. She'd be lucky if it ever happened again. She was on cloud nine. "I'm okay," she murmured.

 

“See dying’s cool,” Lars said.

**Author's Note:**

> Dying isn't cool. I know that. I just put that in there cause Lars died, and for comedic effect. Also i'm a newb at writing so please be gentle.


End file.
